mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbongo Mob
The Umbongo was formed in 1999 four evicted Young Ones females along with pups team up with two Frisky males. The males were seen feeding the pups on the first day. The dominance pair was Pooh and Marvus but Pooh was predated a few months later and her litter-mate Roo took female dominance beside Walrus. The Umbongo established well despite losing their dominant pair. In mid-2002 disease began to spread within the group taking both dominants. Dominant Pair When the group first formed, one of the wild Frisky males Marvus easilly won dominance. The two oldest Young Ones females Pooh and Roo competed for dominance till finally Pooh won dominance over Roo. After a few months Pooh was predated and Roo took over dominance till her death in early 2001. Amidalla the last Young Ones female established dominance. Marvus was predated and Walrus became the dominant male until disease hit the group in mid-2002 taking both Amidalia and Walrus, leaving Arizona and Oliver, a tag-a-long Young Ones' pup from when the group first formed as dominant. However Arizona later died from disease and her younger sister Baby Bee became the new dominant female in her place. Current Members The Umbongo have 18 members as of June 2002. Baby Bee (VUUF004) Dominant Female Oliver (VYM035) Dominant Male Acton (VUUM001) Sam the Man (VUUM005) Lillia (VUUF007) Millo (VUUM08) Gurk (VUUM010) Miss Jill (VUUF013) Mr. Jack (VUUM015) Hodge (VUUM016) Anna Sue (VUUF019) Treddle Runner (VUUM020) Palka (VUUF021) Frosberg (VUUM022) Lego (VUUM023) Cabbage Patch (VUUF024) Hot Wheelse (VUUM025) Barbie (VUUF026) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Umbongo. Pooh (VYF012) Roo (VYF013) Oliver (VYM035) Amidalia (VYF040) Marvus (VFM002) Walrus (VFM003) Acton (VUUM001) Arizona (VUUF002) VUUP003 Baby Bee (VUUF004) Sam the Man (VUUM005) Kate (VUUF006) Lillia (VUUF007) Millo (VUUM008) Hannah (VUUF009) Gurk (VUUM010) Shelly (VUUF011) VUUM012 Missy (VUUF013) VUUP014 Mr. Jack (VUUM015) Hodge (VUUF016) VUUF017 VUUF018 Anna Sue (VUUM019) VUYF020 VUUM021 VUUM022 VUUP023 VUUP024 VUUP025 VUUP026 Rivals The Umbongo's main rivals are the Nemesis Mob. They also encounter the Jabberwocky Mob. History November 1999: Pooh, Roo, AmidalIa and Oliver teamed up with Marvus and Walrus. Marvus became the dominant male. December 1999: '''Pooh becamt the dominant female. Pooh, Roo and Amidalla were pregnant. One encounter with Nemesis. '''January 2000: '''Pooh and Roo lost their litters. AmidalIa gave birth to Acton, Arizona and VUUP003. Roo and were evicted. Two encounters with Nemesis. '''Febuary 2000: VUUP003 was predated. Roo aborted. March 2000: Pooh was pregnant. Roo and Amidalla were evicted. Walrus went roving. One encounter with Jabberwocky. April 2000: ''' Pooh gave birth to Kate, Baby Bee and Sam the Man. One encouter with Jabberwocky and Nemesis. '''May 2000: '''Roo aborted. Walrus and Oliver went roving. '''June 2000: Pooh aborted but quicly got pregnant again. Amidalla was evicted. . July 2000: ''' Pooh was pregnant. Roo and Amedilia were evicted. Two encounters with Nemesis. '''August 2000: '''Pooh gave birth to Lillia and Millo.Two encounters with Jabberwocky. '''September 2000: '''Pooh was predated. Roo assumed dominance. Walrus and Oliver went roving. '''October 2000: '''AmidalIa was pregnant but aborted. Walrus went roving. One encounter with Nemesis. '''November 2000: '''Roo was pregnant. Amidalla was evicted. Two encounters with Nemesis. '''December 2000: '''Roo gave birth to Hannah, Gurk, VUUP012 and Shelly. '''January 2001: VUUP012 was predated. Two encounter with Jabberwocky. Febuary 2001: Roo was pregnant. AmidalIa and Arizona were evicted. Walrus and Oliver went roving. March 2001: '''Roo gave birth to Missy, Mr. Jake and VUUP014. '''April 2001: '''Roo was predated. AmidalIa became the new dominant female. Five encounters with Nemisis. '''May 2001: VUUM014 was predated. Walrus, Oliver and Acton went roving. One encounter with Jabberwocky. June 2001: Marvus was predated. Walrus became the new dominant male. Oliver went roving. July 2001: '''AmidalIa was pregnant. Arizona, Kate and Baby Bee were evicted. Three encounters with Nemesis and two with Jabberwocky. '''August 2001: AmidalIa gave birth to Hodge, VUUF017, VUUF018 and Anna Sue. September 2001: VUUF017 was predated. Oliver and Acton and Sam the Man went roving. Amidallia died from TB. October 2001: VUUF018 was predated. Baby Bee was pregant. November 2001: Baby Bee aborted her litter. Amidalia was pregnant. Arizona, Baby Bee and Kate were evicted. Four encounters with Jabberwocky and one with Nemesis. December 2001: Amidalia gave birth to Trebble Runner, Palka and Forsberg Janaury 2002: Oliver and Sam Man went roving. Two encounters with Jabberwocky. February 2002: Walrus died of TB. Oliver became the dominant male. Oliver, Acton, Sam Man and Millo went roving. March 2002: '''Hannah and Kate were pregnant. Hannah lost her litter. Kate was pregnant. Two encounters with Jabberwocky. '''April 2002: Kat aborted and died of TB. Arizona was pregnant. Kate, Shelly and Baby Bee were evicted. Oliver, Acton, Sam Man, Millo and Gurk went roving. May 2002: 'Arizona gave birth to Lego, Cabbage Patch Hotwheeles and Barbie. '''June 2002: ' Hannah died of TB. '''July 2002: Mr. Jack died of TB. August 2002: Arizona was pregnant. Baby Bee, Shelly, Lillia and Hannah were evicted. September 2002: 'Oliver, Acton, Sam the Man, Millo and Gurk went roving. '''October 2002: ' 'November 2002: '''Arizona and Shelly died of TB. Baby Bee became the new dominant female. '''December 2002: ' Oliver, Sam the Man, Gurk and Mr. Jack went roving. '''Janaury 2003: '''Oliver, Acton, Sam the Man, Millo, Gurk and Mr. Jack went roving. '''February 2003: Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs